


Christmas Kisses

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: In response to the Criminal Minds Christmas Challenge. Flames101, this is for you...Merry Christmas xx Trying to transfer all my stories over here xx





	Christmas Kisses

It was nearing the end of a very busy few weeks for the BAU and finally they had time to themselves. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was ready to head home for the holidays. JJ stood by the window looking out as the snow came down, lying very heavily on the ground.  
“JJ…”  
She turned around to see Penelope Garcia approaching her with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Hey Garcia, that you off then?”  
“I am sweetie; I’m joining Derek and his Family this year. After my break-up with Kevin, I didn’t really feel like being alone.”  
“I can understand that.”  
Penelope took note of the sudden change in JJ’s voice; ever since her separation from Will she’d been taking care of Henry on her own as well as coping with her job.  
“Sweetie, why don’t you come too. I’m sure Derek won’t mind, the more the merrier?”  
“It’s nice of you to ask Garcia but I think Henry should be at home, not surrounded by strangers…thanks for the offer though.” She smiled.  
You’re sure sweetie?”  
“I am but thanks anyway.”  
“Well, I should get going…Morgan’s waiting in the car for me.”  
Penelope was nearly at the door when she suddenly stopped and rushed back and hugged her friend.  
“Merry Christmas JJ.” She smiled, handing her a candy cane from her purse before rushing off.  
She looked back up to see Rossi, Alex and Reid coming out of Dave’s office.  
“JJ, you heading home?” Dave asked as they approached her.  
“Yeah soon, you?”  
“I have an old Friend joining me for Christmas this year.”  
“Someone we know?” Alex asked.  
“In time.” He replied, smiling.  
“What about you Alex?”  
“It’s gonna be a good one this year, James is coming home. 2 whole days together, I can’t wait.”  
“Spence?”  
“I’m going to spend Christmas day with my Mom; I haven’t visited in a while. It should be good.”  
“Well I should get going; I have a bunch of stuff to do before James gets home later tonight.”  
“Could I get a lift Alex?” Spence asked.  
“Sure, come on. Merry Christmas guys.”  
“Merry Christmas Alex, you too Spence.” JJ smiled as they left.   
Dave turned back to JJ and noticed that she looked rather down which he never liked to see.  
“Everything okay?” He asked.  
“Sure…I guess it’s just a little weird this year, not having Will around.”  
“He’s not coming for Christmas?”  
“No, he’s gone to his folks place.”  
“I thought he’d want to be with Henry?”  
“Yeah well so did I, I guess people change.”  
“Sorry JJ.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“I ought to be making a move…listen; it might do Henry some good to have someone his own age around on Christmas. I know Aaron and Jack are on their own this year. Perhaps you two could join forces, make Christmas special for the Boys, just a thought?”  
“Thanks Rossi.”  
“Merry Christmas JJ.” He smiled, kissing her cheek as he left.  
…  
Hotch was in his office finishing up the remainder of his paperwork, the small light on his desk offering a softer feel to the room. He looked up when he was suddenly aware of a presence…JJ was standing in the doorway; arms folded watching him with a small smile on her face.  
“Hey, I thought you’d be away home by now?”  
“Yeah I was just going; I was just wishing the others a Merry Christmas first. I hope you’re not planning on staying here all night?”  
“On Christmas Eve, no I was just finishing up these reports for Strauss…she rushed off earlier, said she had somewhere important to be.”  
“And we don’t.” She smiled.  
“I know…what’s that you’re holding?”  
“Huh…oh, it’s a candy cane. A little something from Garcia.” She smiled.  
“So are we the only ones left in the building?”  
“It looks like it….Listen Hotch, I was talking to Rossi and he mentioned that it was just you and Jack this Christmas.”  
“That’s right.”  
“Well, the thing is…Will isn’t joining Henry and I this Christmas and well….”  
“Why not, forgive me…I shouldn’t pry.”  
“No, it’s okay. We’re still not really on speaking terms and Will didn’t think it would be a good idea for us to spend an entire day together, we didn’t want to upset Henry with any arguments.”  
“I see, I’m sorry JJ.”  
“Don’t be, I’m not. Anyway as I was saying I thought it would be a good idea if maybe you and I joined forces. Seeing as we’re both on our own with the kids this year, I thought maybe we could celebrate together…plus it would be good company for Henry and Jack.”  
“Actually that’s not a bad idea, Jack always get a bit down at this time of year without Hayley around.”  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Sure, we’d love too.”  
“Great, well…do you want to come to the house. I take it you and Jack are still staying at the hotel?”  
“We are, well how about I head over to Jessica’s and pick up Jack and we’ll go get everything he’ll need and back at yours around 8pm…if that’s okay?”  
“Perfect, I’ll go and get things ready then.”  
“Thanks JJ.”  
“Don’t mention it.” She smiled, walking away.  
…  
Aaron exited the BAU, pulling his jacket tighter as the cold air hit him. The snow was really coming down now as he rushed to his car. He made his way over to Jessica’s, being careful of the roads. Once parked, he made his way up the driveway…knocking a few times before she eventually answered.  
“Aaron, you’re early.”  
“Hey Jess, yeah they let us leave early.”  
“So you’re officially on vacation now?”  
“2 days, no interruptions.”  
“That’s great.” She smiled.  
“Daddy…..”  
Jack peered around the side to see Aaron standing at the door and he rushed into his Father’s arms.  
“Hey buddy, how was your day?”  
“Great, Aunt Jess helped Sammy, Rachel and me build a snowman…look.” Jack smiled, pointing to the snowman in the garden.  
“It’s great buddy, why don’t you go and say goodbye to Sammy and Rachel and Uncle Pete okay?”  
Jack rushed back inside to say his goodbyes as Aaron waited for him.  
“You’re still more than welcome to come by tomorrow you know.”  
“Thanks Jess and we’d love too but JJ from work invited us over to her place. She and Henry are also alone this year after her separation from Will, we figured it would be good for the Boys to spend some time together, take their mind of things.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” She smiled.  
“And anyway, you have your own Family to deal with, without us hanging about.”  
“Aaron, you are Family.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I do.”  
“I’m ready Daddy, bye Aunt Jess.”  
“Bye sweetie, have a good Christmas okay and I’ll see you soon. Merry Christmas Aaron.”  
“You too Jess, see you later.”  
…  
Aaron was driving back to the hotel, Jack sitting quietly in the passengers seat.  
“You fancy some music buddy.”  
“Can we put the CD on?”  
“Again, aren’t you tired of it yet?”  
“Please Daddy.”  
“Okay, the CD it is then.”  
Aaron popped the CD in the player and Jingle Bells began to play, he looked to Jack to was smiling and laughing as he began to sing along.  
…  
Dashing through the snow,   
in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Over the fields we go,   
laughing all the way.   
Bells on bobtails ring,   
making spirits bright.   
What fun it is to ride and sing,  
A sleighing song tonight  
…  
“Listen Jack, how to do fancy going over to Aunt Jennifer’s for Christmas huh?”  
“Will Henry be there Daddy?”  
“Sure he will…would that be okay with you?”  
“Yeah, I like Henry. What about my presents Daddy, will Santa know where to find me?”  
“Santa always knows where to find you. We’ll just stop off at the hotel and get some clothes and then we’ll head over okay.”  
“Okay.” He grinned, as he went back to singing.  
…  
Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
in a one-horse open sleigh.  
...  
Aaron parked the car and left Jack talking to the doorman as he rushed up to their room and quickly packed a few things they’d need and put Jack’s gifts into a large bag to keep them hidden from him. On his way back down, he stopped by the gift shop and spent a few minutes selecting a small gift for JJ to thank her for letting them join her and Henry for Christmas. He got back out to the car and quickly put the things in the boot of the car before getting Jack buckled up, before heading over to JJ’s. Henry was sitting in the front room watching Home Alone when JJ heard a car pulling up, she walked over to the window to see Aaron and Jack coming up the driveway. She made her way to the door and held it open for them.  
“Hey you two, thought you’d got lost.” She joked.  
“Yeah sorry, the roads a murder.”  
“Come on in, Jack…Henry’s in the front room watching a movie, why don’t you go join him.”  
“Can I Daddy?”  
“Of course buddy, off you go.”  
Jack rushed off, leaving JJ and Hotch alone.  
“Here, let me help you with those.” She said, taking some of the bags from him.  
He followed her through to the kitchen as she placed the bags to the side.  
“We’ll put them through when they go to bed, would you like a drink?”  
“I’ll take a beer if you have one.”  
“Coming right up.”  
She went to the fridge and brought back 2 beers as they sat down at the counter.  
“You’ve been pretty busy already.” He stated.  
“I thought I’d make a head start on tomorrow, was Jessica okay with you joining us.”  
“She seemed okay with it, it was nice of you to offer…thanks.”  
“I guess we’re both kind of in the same boat right now, both alone with a young child to raise.”  
“It’s tough, harder than I ever thought it would be.”  
“You’ve been at it longer than me, does it get easier?”  
“It does, eventually.”  
“Well that’s good to hear.”  
“Daddy, can we go build a snowman?” Jack asked, appearing with Henry in tow.  
“Boys, it will soon be time for bed. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather finish the movie?”  
“Mummy can’t we…pleaaaaase.”  
“Okay then, go grab you jackets and we’ll come help you.”  
…  
They all headed outside, the snow getting heavier by the minute, they spent the next hour making a snowman before Henry and Jack decided to start a snowball fight. Jack threw one at Aaron and hit him square in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the snow. JJ rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.  
“Alright you two, inside and get ready for bed or no Santa tomorrow.”  
“Oh Mummy.”  
“Go, both of you….I mean it.”  
The Boys rushed inside and did as they were told as JJ turned back to Aaron.  
“Hey, you okay.” She asked, a little concerned.  
“That Boy’s one hell of a shot.”  
“He must take after his Father then.” She smiled.  
For the first time that night, Aaron realised just how beautiful JJ was…the white background making her even more so. He sat up as she moved a little closer, brushing some snow from his shoulder. Before she could register what was happening he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. She could hear a soft moan escape her lips and she found herself leaning in for more, her arms coming around his neck.  
“Daddy, are you coming to tuck me in.” Jack yelled from the doorway.  
“Yeah, coming buddy.”  
“I guess we should go in.” JJ smiled softly.  
All Aaron could do was nod in agreement as he got up and followed her inside. He spent the next half hour reading the Boys a bedtime story before making his way back downstairs to find JJ sitting in front of a warm fire, a bottle of beer in her hand. He came over and sat down beside her, taking a sip from the bottle she had waiting for him.  
“That’s the Boys finally asleep.” He said.  
“Thanks for doing that.”  
“It’s the least I could do, listen JJ…about before…”  
“It’s okay really, just a spur of the moment thing…I get it.” She half smiled.  
“That’s just it though; it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing.”  
“Really?”  
“I like you JJ…a lot. We both know what it’s like to be alone, what it’s like to raise a Child alone, the stress of the job.”  
“Yeah, I feel the same.”  
Aaron put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to JJ.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s just a little something to say thank you for allowing Jack and I to share Christmas with you.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, it’s my pleasure.”  
“Open it.”  
JJ did as she was told and unwrapped the small package to reveal a black velvet box; she gently lifted the lid to reveal a small gold pendent with a figure of an angel on it.  
“Hotch, it’s lovely.”  
“I thought in the spirit of Christmas and all…here, allow me.”  
He got up and took the pendent; JJ lifted her long blonde hair out of the way as Aaron put it around her neck for her. His hands came to rest on her shoulders for a little longer than necessary before he sat back down.  
“I feel terrible, I didn’t get you anything.”  
“It’s fine really, I wasn’t expecting anything.”  
“Hang on, I do have one thing.” She smiled.  
“You do, what’s th…..”  
Aaron was cut off when JJ’s lips came to cover his own in a passionate kiss, a kiss deeper and more intended than before.  
“Merry Christmas Hotch.” She smiled, as she pulled back for a moment.  
“Merry Christmas JJ.”  
He brought his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him, both looking forward to a Christmas that in the beginning, neither were sure they’d enjoy.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
